Between You and Me
by Lummierra
Summary: Di sini, hanya ada kita berdua. Selamanya. Drabbles/Ficlet. Pair: USUK, SpaMano, PruCan. First fic. RnR?


**A/N: **_FANFICTION _PERDANAAA! XDD

Kayaknya _drabble_ USUK udah banyak ya? Saya bikin nambahin dengan _pair-pair_ yang lain deh. XD Ini aslinya hanya 4000-an kata. Bukan 5000-an kok. ._.

Abaikan semua hal paling ngaco di sini. M-Preg nyelip dan ikut menistai _fic_ ini pula. =.= _Enjoy_!

.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **USUK, SpaMano, dan PruCan.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama? *ngasal*

**Warning: **OOC, M-Preg nyelip, sedikit AU, abal, gaje, _hint mature, shounen-ai_, _drabble_ ngaco, dll. _**Don't like, don't read**_

**Summary: **Di sini, hanya ada kita berdua. Selamanya. _Drabble_/_Ficlet_. _Pair_: USUK, SpaMano, PruCan. _First fic. _RnR?

###

**Between You and Me © Lummierra**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

###

**A – Alone**

**USUK: **Saat America meninggalkannya, ia sendiri. Mengisi kekosongan hati dengan tangis yang terus menjadi-jadi. Mengingat mata biru orang itu, makin membuat goresan di prasasti hati seorang England.

Namun, saat cinta America kembali datang ke hadapannya, di situlah rasa kehilangan juga kesepian itu dapat terobati.

**SpaMano: **Menunggu seseorang itu salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Romano. Dan kenapa Spain malah membuat hal yang dibencinya itu menjadi kenyataan? Ia benci sendirian di rumah. Ia takut kalau ia akan selalu sendirian, tanpa ada Spain di sisinya.

Saat melihat sosok berambut cokelat itu kembali pulang ke rumah mereka dengan senyuman bodoh khasnya, tanpa Spain duga, Romano akan memeluk dan langsung menangis karenanya.

**PruCan: **Prussia memang dulunya adalah sebuah negara. Namun saat kalah telak melawan sekutu, ia jatuh dan negaranya direbut juga hilang dari peta dunia. Dan ia sendiri. Tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai negara kembali. Tidak ada yang mau menerimanya sebagai seorang yang perlu diberi kasih sayang. Adiknya, si _West_ itu sendiri pusing melihat kondisi negaranya saat melawan tentara sekutu dulu, hingga ia diabaikan. Sebelum seorang malaikat manis bermata _violet_ mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

.

**B – Bad**

**USUK: **"America, bisakah kau berhenti memakan semua _junk food_-mu? Itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu, bodoh."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku kesehatanku memburuk? Apa Iggy perduli dengan hal itu?"

"_Bloody git_. Kalau kau jatuh sakit, semua negara bisa ikut-ikutan jatuh, _twat_."

"Dan jika aku jatuh, apa Iggy mau merawatku? 'Kan kondisiku buruk. Mau ya~?"

"_Bloody hell_! Aku tidak mau!"

**SpaMano: **Jujur saja, Spain kewalahan membesarkan Romano yang kelakuannya sangat buruk tersebut. Berkali-kali ia kewalahan mengatasi Romano jika sudah kumat bandelnya.

Dan sekarang juga begitu. Saat Romano sudah besar, ia masih saja terkena bogem mentah dari mantan koloninya itu.

Tapi tetap saja. Seorang Spain akan teguh pendiriannya. Seberapa besar perlakuan buruk yang ia terima dari Romano, ia akan selalu mencintainya.

**PruCan: **Pernah suatu kali Prussia mengunjungi rumah Canada dengan pakaian lusuh dan robek di mana-mana. Kondisinya saat itu juga sangat buruk. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang pasti, Canada akan siap membantu Prussia jika kekasihnya itu dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk. _Well_, ia mencintainya bukan?

.

**C – Candy**

**USUK: **Malam tahun baru. Malam dimana dua personifikasi negara ini pertama kali kencan. Menikmati pemandangan Kota London di London's Eye, kemudian saling menukar rasa cinta mereka.

Dan di saat itulah, America mencuri ciuman pertama England. Mencium lembut dengan perasaan cinta yang meluap-luap, tanpa adanya kekasaran ataupun nafsu.

America merasakan manis pada bibirnya. Mulut England benar-benar manis layaknya permen lolipop.

**SpaMano: **"Kau suka permen, _mi amor_?" Spain bertanya sambil tersenyum bodoh. Sedangkan Romano, ia hanya bisa mendengus. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, _idiota Spagna_! Dan, apa maksudmu dengan aku suka permen?"

"Jawab saja, _mi tomatito_."

"AAARRGH! Jangan panggil aku begitu, _tomato-bastard_! Dan aku tidak seberapa suka permen! Puas?"

"Ahahaha! Pantas saja. Kau tidak ada sisi manis-manisnya sih. Tapi wajahmu itu manis dan imuuut~! Aku cinta deh!"

"_IDIOTA_!"

**PruCan: **"Ini hadiahnya. Maaf jika kurang, Prussia."

"Permen? Ya ampun, _birdie_! Tumben banget kamu ngasih hadiah _awesome_ ke aku! Lagipula, permen 'kan manis. Seperti wajahmu. Permen juga bewarna-warni. Seperti kau yang menorehkan berbagai rasa bahagia, oh kau pujaan hatiku. Dan permen ini ada yang lunak ataupun padat. Seperti kau yang sanggup membuatku meleleh layaknya permen lunak, ataupun aku menjadi kuat karena dukunganmu, wahai engkau kekasihku yang _awesome_. Hehehe, makasih hadiahnya ya, Matt."

"Gombal."

.

**D – Doll**

**USUK: **Saat hari _valentine_ dulu, America memberikan sebuah boneka beruang yang menurutnya imut untuk sang kekasih.

Dan kini, ia sendiri harus menyesal memberikan boneka itu pada England. Dikarenakan suatu hal yang pertama kali ia alami semenjak berpacaran dengan England.

Saat dimana England tertidur sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya. Yah, America saat itu benar-benar menahan dirinya. Melihat wajah polos dan manis England saat tertidur, nyaris membuat America kehilangan akal, kemudian me -_rape_ England.

Wajahnya _rapeable_ sih.

**SpaMano: **Melihat tangan Spain yang terluka itu membuat Romano keheranan. Apa yang dilakukan di bodoh itu sampai tangannya terluka?

Romano tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, mengingat Spain memang orangnya serampangan.

Tapi saat ia melihat kalau Spain memberikan sebuah boneka yang mirip dengannya, ia menjadi mengerti. Dan Romano menjadi terharu. Spain rela tangannya terluka demi membuatkan Romano boneka lucu yang mirip dengannya.

Sayang, adanya sifat _tsundere_ Romano membuat ia gagal untuk tersenyum.

**PruCan: **Suatu saat, Prussia pernah bermimpi seram. Bermimpi kalau ia dikejar-kejar oleh sebuah boneka raksasa yang mengacungkan _dagger_ mirip seperti milik Belarus.

Ketika terbangun, ia langsung memeluk Canada dan curhat tentang mimpinya.

Dan sayangnya, Canada memberikan boneka yang sama persis namun berbeda ukuran pada Prussia. Membuat Prussia langsung pingsan seketika. Dan Canada tertawa melihat reaksi berlebihan kekasihnya.

.

**E – Eyes**

**USUK: **America selalu terhipnotis saat melihat bola mata _emerald_ milik England. Mata yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta, mata yang telah membuatnya terjebak di antara perasaan tenang dan bahagia, sebuah mata cantik yang seolah membunuh otaknya, dan langsung menatap lekat bola mata kehijauan cerah milik England. Sebaliknya England, ia senang memandang mata _sapphire_ milik America. Bola mata biru cerah itu benar-benar menenangkan pikirannya, juga hatinya.

Singkatnya, hal itu membuat mereka makin lengket satu sama lain.

**SpaMano: **Di mata Spain, Romano itu begitu indah. Matanya yang bewarna _amber_, tubuhnya yang begitu menarik, wajahnya manis dan imut, rambutnya yang bewarna cokelat, serta bibirnya yang tipis dan begitu menggoda.

Sedangkan di mata Romano, Spain itu begitu buruk.

**PruCan: **Salah satu hal yang paling disukai Prussia adalah melihat mata _violet_ Canada. Mata itu adalah mata yang selalu memandangnya lembut, yang selalu memandangnya penuh kasih sayang, dan mata itu yang membuatnya terus setia pada Canada. Rasanya, Prussia ingin mencolok dan mencongkel mata tersebut, kemudian dipeluknya mata tersebut sepuas yang ia mau.

Tapi Prussia langsung menghapuskan bayangan gilanya tersebut.

.

**F – Face**

**USUK: **Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang America, ia harus melihat wajah memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang dikeluarkan seorang England. Mata kehijauan milik England berkaca-kaca, memohon untuk meminta maaf karena telah berkata kasar pada America. America tak menyangka. Seorang raja _tsundere_ memohon maaf?

Tentu saja America memaafkan England. Malah, ia menggotong England masuk ke kamarnya. Disambut pagi dimana wajah England yang tampak kesakitan.

**SpaMano: **Hari ini, wajah Spain tampak memar kanan kiri.

Hanya karena ia mau mencium Romano melihat wajah Romano begitu imut, ia mendapatkan bogem spesial dari Romano. Kenapa nasibnya begini? Tapi Spain tetap mencintai Romano yang sudah menghajarnya begitu.

Walaupun wajah tampannya jadi memar.

**PruCan: **Canada menyerah. Malam ini sepertinya ia harus tidur seranjang dengan Prussia.

Wajah (sok) memelas yang dikeluarkan Prussia, ternyata sanggup membuat Canada menghela napasnya dan mengizinkan Prussia untuk tidur di sampingnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Prussia langsung bersorak girang melihat wajah manis seorang Canada.

.

**G – Grow**

**USUK: **Entah sejak kapan England melihat America berkembang dan tumbuh secepat ini.

Negara yang dulunya menangis ketakutan saat mendengar guntur, kini menjadi negara Adikuasa dan menjadi negara nomor satu di dunia.

Menjadi negara kuat, dan berhasil menaklukannya sebagai seorang _seme_.

**SpaMano: **Romano kini menjadi bertumbuh besar. Menjadi makin dewasa tiap tahunnya.

Tapi, Romano juga makin manis. Spain benar-benar menyukai perubahan pada tubuh Romano.

**PruCan: **Prussia mengamati perubahan pada kekasihnya itu. Mengamati pertumbuhan tinggi, juga wajahnya yang semakin manis dan kalem.

Namun, walaupun Canada kian bertumbuh, Prussia yakin kalau Canada tetap menjabat sebagai _uke_.

.

**H – Habit**

**USUK: **America tahu kebiasaan yang dimiliki kekasihnya satu ini. Meminum teh, mengeluarkan kata-kata 'mutiara', ataupun _blushing_ saat digoda olehnya.  
>Dan England juga tahu kebiasaan yang dilakukan America jika malam telah tiba. Mencumbunya, menciumnya, dan merasakan kenikmatan hangatnya tubuh America.<p>

Tolong jangan bicarakan masalah hal itu, England dengan wajah merah bisa melemparmu dengan seperangkat alat teh yang ia punya.

**SpaMano: **Spain dan Romano. Dua personifikasi negara yang sama-sama menyukai tomat. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk memakan tomat setiap hari.

Romano mungkin harus mengurangi kebiasaannya yaitu memakan tomat saat malam hari. Satu kecupan di bibirnya, ternyata mampu membuat ia berjalan tertatih di keesokan hari.

**PruCan: **Canada tahu, kebiasaan yang dipunyai oleh Prussia. Kekasihnya itu mempunyai kebiasaan untuk selalu bertemu dengan sahabat sealirannya. _The Bad Touch Trio_.

Namun, sesering apa Prussia menghabiskan waktunya untuk Spain dan France, Prussia pasti akan lebih menaruh perhatiannya pada Canada.

.

**I – Ice**

**USUK: **"Hei, Iggy. Mau es krim?"

"Tidak buruk, mengingat cuaca terik saat ini."

"Rasa apa? _Vanilla_ aja ya? Biar kita sama!"

"Suka-suka kamu, _git_."

"Iggy, di bibirmu ada es krim tuh."

"Eh? Mana?"

CUP.

"_Done_."

"_Git_!"

**SpaMano: **Salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Romano adalah melihat sisi kedua dari Spain. Spain yang ia kenal sebagai sosok periang nan ceria, dan ia benci jika Spain menjadi sosok dingin layaknya es di Kutub Utara sana.

Karena ia pernah merasakan, betapa tersiksanya hidup bersama sisi gelap sang _Conquistador_.

**PruCan: **Canada pernah melihat seorang Prussia pucat dan tubuhnya dingin layaknya mayat.

Canada khawatir. Ia benar-benar khawatir. Biar tubuhnya juga ikut dingin seperti es, ia memeluk tubuh Prussia yang pingsan. Membagi hangatnya tubuh Canada walau ia rela kedinginan menahan dingin es dalam tubuh Prussia.

.

**J – Jacket**

**USUK: **Oh, America benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat England menggigil kedingan diterpa angin musim dingin kala Desember dulu.

Ia pun melepasakan jaket yang ia kenakan ke tubuh menggigil England, kemudian memeluknya intens.

**SpaMano: **"Itu apa, _Tomato-bastard_?"

"Ini, Lovi~? Ini hanya jaket kok."

"Jaket? Kok jaket itu isinya ada borgol, tali, dan kondom?"

"…"

**PruCan: **Tolong jangan buat Prussia kembali beringas saat mabuk dulu. Tolong jangan buat Prussia menjadi ganas, dan merobek jaket milik Canada. Canada saja sampai menangis melihat keganasan Prussia saat merobek jaket miliknya.

.

**K – Kiss**

**USUK: **England benci, jika America mulai bergairah dan menciumnya dalam. Ia sepertinya juga harus mengutuk seseorang karena telah menciptakan yang namanya _french kiss_. Karena hal itu, ia harus kehabisan napas menghadapi America yang tenaganya layaknya setan.

**SpaMano: **Ah, Spain menyukai bibir manis milik Romano.

Manis seperti tomat dan enak untuk dilumat.

**PruCan: **"Kumohon~ Mattie, satu ciuman saja ya~?"

"T-tidak mau! Nanti kau kelepasan seperti dulu lagi, Prussia."

"Aku janji. Tidak akan kelepasan lagi kok!"

"T-tapi… Mnnmh~?"

.

**L – Life**

**USUK: **Baginya, dengan berada di sisi England, ia merasa kalau itulah napas kehidupannya. Sumber kehidupan saat melihat senyum tulus merekah di belah merah muda _ex-motherland_-nya itu.

Dan England pun berpikir sama. Hanya dengan melirik senyuman lebar tanpa beban America, ia merasa kalau hidupnya semakin cerah. Cerah dan cerah. Cerah layaknya matahari yang menggantung tinggi.

Namun, jika air mata menitik dari mata hijau ataupun biru tersebut, maka hidup mereka layaknya sedikit terbeban. Berat dan penuh tekanan. Entah mengapa. Tetapi saat senyum itu ada, hidup mereka pun kembali cerah seperti biasa.

**SpaMano: **Entah sudah berapa lama ia pernah hidup di dalam rumah Spain. Hidupnya yang dulu sepi itu, entah kenapa dapat terobati saat menggenggam erat tangan seorang personifikasi yang murah senyum tersebut.

Hidupnya makin bewarna, hatinya terus bergemuruh bergelora, dan yang terpenting… ia ingin dapat menghabisi sisa hidupnya, dengan bersatu dengan kehidupan Spain.

Entahlah, Romano bersikeras kalau itu bukan jalinan pernikahan, namun hanya 'tinggal serumah selamanya'.

Tapi dia tidak mau mengumbar ini pada Spain yang sekarang asyik memakan tomat.

**PruCan: **Prussia selalu bicara _awesome_. Prussia memiliki burung bulat yang imut yang menemani sisa hidupnya. Prussia selalu menyeringai sombong. Tetapi tidak semua itu adalah _list_ kehidupannya selama ini.

Ia juga punya seorang kekasih yang setia mendampingi hidupnya apapun keburukannya.

.

**M – Melt**

**USUK: **Entah apa yang merasuki America. Namun ia mendadak menyukai cokelat. Cokelat cair tepatnya.

Lantas, mau dikemanakan _burger _dan sodanya?

Ia tak perduli dengan makanan lamanya dulu. Ia berubah menyukai cokelat cair, saat England memakan cokelat. Cokelat tersebut ada yang mencair di pinggir mulut kekasihnya, dan ia tergoda untuk menjilati cokelat yang mencair di pinggiran bibir sang kekasih.

Dan karena itu, America menyukai cokelat. Terutama pada cokelat cair, ataupun kata_ melt_ yang berarti cair.

**SpaMano: **Sampai kapanpun juga, Spain pasti langsung meleleh kalau sudah melihat wajah Romano yang cemberut dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Spain meleleh, kemudian meneriakkan, "Iih~ _Mi Lovinito_, kamu unyuuu~ banget deh!" disertai senyuman lebarnya.

Cih, si bodoh itu tak menyadari apa, kalau Romano juga meleleh melihat senyumnya yang begitu menawan?

**PruCan: **Sungguh Prussia tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya itu menangis. Melihat air mata meleleh dari sudut mata Canada, rasanya Prussia ingin meneteskan air matanya juga.

Ia masih sangat ingat. Hatinya yang dulu beku itu, dapat mencair akibat melihat senyuman manis seorang Canada. Oh, ia sangat berterimakasih akibat senyum itu mencairkan hati seorang Prussia.

Dan ia tidak tahan, jika air mata yang malah meleleh dari kedua sudut matanya.

.

**N – Near**

**USUK: **"Iggy, wajahmu itu kalau memerah imut banget~!"

"D-diam, _bloody git_!"

"Yap. Sudah imut, manis lagi. Kamu ini makan apa sih? Manis banget deh!"

"Aku tidak makan apa-apa, _git_! D-dan wajahmu itu terlalu dekat, America! M-menjauhlah!"

"Tidak mau. Iggy tampak makin manis kalau didekati seperti ini."

Dan akhirnya, bukan wajah yang dekat lagi. Melainkan sampai tiada jarak di antara mereka.

**SpaMano: **Spain paling tidak suka kalau Romano tidak berada di dekatnya. Ia benci jika ada orang yang sudah melirik Romano, ataupun mencoba merayu kekasihnya tersebut.

Sekali pun itu adalah dua temannya, France dan Prussia, Spain tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil kapak kebanggaannya, dan mengancam mati mereka.

**PruCan: **Mantan personifikasi Negara Prussia itu benar-benar ingin selalu berada di dekat Canada. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bisa memastikan kekasihnya itu tidak apa-apa dengan berada di dekatnya.

Berada dekat dengan Canada itu nyaman bagi Prussia. Dengan senyuman tulus bak malaikat turun dari sorga, dengan sifat lembut layaknya seorang ibu penyayang, dan tatapan menenangkan dari kilau _violet_ itu.

Prussia menyukai, tepatnya mencintai kalau ia berada di dekat seorang Canada.

.

**O – Old**

**USUK: **Melihat isi rumah England, entah kenapa ada perasaan kecewa merasuki hati America.

Melihat kalau foto-fotonya pada saat ia masih di bawah kuasa Britania Raya itu sudah tidak dipajang kembali di ruang tamunya. Tetapi, ia ingat. Kalau England pasti berusaha melupakan kenangan lamanya itu dengan tidak memajang fotonya di rumahnya itu.

Ia tersenyum. Perasaan kecewanya itu perlahan menghilang entah mengapa. Tangannya yang berada dalam jaket _bomber_ miliknya itu memegang sebuah boneka lama dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskan boneka tua tersebut.

Karena boneka itu adalah satu dari beberapa peninggalan yang diberikan England dulu. Walau boneka itu sangatlah tua, perasaan di dalamnya tak akan habis tergerus masa.

**SpaMano: **Perasaan manis bernama cinta itu makin menguat dalam hati seorang Spain. Perasaan cinta pada Romano itu terus-terusan bermekaran walau kisah cinta mereka sudah berjalan sangatlah lama.

Apapun yang terjadi, perasaan cinta mereka, Spain dan Romano tak akan pernah lekang oleh waktu. Walau semakin menua, tua, dan terus tua, cinta mereka tidak akan terbatas meski kata 'tua' itu ada dalam kamus mereka.

Tidak akan pernah.

**PruCan: **"Umm… Prussia. A-apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Kesesese, ada apa, Canada? Aku yang _awesome_ ini pasti bisa menjawabnya!"

"Mmm, k-kalau seandainya aku bukanlah personifikasi negara, dan pastinya wajah juga tubuhku akan menjadi tua, a-apa kau masih mau… mencintaiku?"

Senyum terkembang di wajah sang _albino_ bermata _ruby_ itu.

"Pertanyaan lucu, Canada. Walau kau tua, tubuhmu renta, kenapa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu? Kau yang pertama kali membukakanku pintu menuju perasaan cinta itu, dan aku harus berhenti mencintaimu karena fisik? Sampai kapanpun, perasaan cintaku ini masih bertahan meski fisikmu berubah. Karena itu tidak _awesome_. Kau juga, 'kan?"

"I-iya. Terima kasih atas jawabannya, P-Prussia. _I… I love you_."

"_Yeah_. _Ich liebe dich_, _mein Kanada_."

.

**P – Pervert**

**USUK: **Mata biru di balik kacamata itu terus-terusan melirik pintu kamar mandi dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Dari tadi kakinya sudah gatal untuk melangkah ke arah pintu kamar mandi, kemudian memutar kenop pintu tersebut karena England jarang mengunci kamar mandi, dan melihat sebuah pemandangan _tidak biasa_ bagi America untuk dilihatnya.

Melihat pemandangan tubuh polos England dengan buliran air yang menetes dari permukaan kulitnya? Ooh… Alangkah indahnya bayangan itu. Walau ia _**sering**_ melihat tubuh polos England, tapi sepertinya ini menjadi makin menarik.

Akhirnya ia menyerah. Membiarkan ia melihat pemandangan _tidak biasa_ itu dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

_Yeah_, walaupun kejadian itu berakhir dengan melayangnya sebuah sabun batangan disertai sumpah serapah khas seorang _gentlemen_.

**SpaMano: **"Hei, Spain bodoh! Untuk apa kau bawa-bawa ember penuh air itu?"

"Hmm? Tidak. Hanya untuk melihat _sesuatu_."

"Hee? Apa maksudmu? Jangan mempermainkan aku, bo-"

BYUR!

"Lihat 'kan, _mi tomatito_? Lekuk tubuhmu itu jadi terekspos dengan guyuran air tadi! Kau makin seksi!"

"DASAR _TOMATO-BASTARD PERVERT_!"

**PruCan: **Di sinilah Prussia sekarang. Duduk termangu di depan teras rumahnya –rumah Germany tepatnya-, mata kosong menghadap permadani hijau yang terbentang di mata _ruby_-nya tersebut, walau pikiran merambat ke mana-mana.

Oh, ia _hanya_ membayangkan Canada sedang berlari-lari mengitari pekarangan dengan baju minim, tubuh basah akibat pancuran air di dekatnya, kemudian melakukan gerakan sensual juga pandangan seduktif terhadap Prussia. Oh ya, tak lupa senyum menggoda dengan mata _violet_ Canada yang mengerling penuh hasrat.

"_Bruder_? Bukankah itu darah yang mengalir dari hidungmu? _Bruder_? _Bruder_! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu!"

.

**Q – Quote**

**USUK: **Bagi England dalam mode _tsundere_, _quote_-nya mungkin begini. "Tiada hari tanpa memaki America."

Tapi jika England dalam mode _non-tsundere_, _quote-_nya kemungkinan begini. "Tiada hari tanpa merasakan ciuman America."

**SpaMano: **Bertanya apa _quote_ Spain dan Romano? Spain dan Romano akan membocorkannya sekarang.

Spain berkata, "Mencintai Romano adalah yang terpenting."

Romano berkata, "Membenci Spain adalah yang terpenting."

**PruCan: **Dulu, Prussia menyukai salah satu perkataan Canada, yakni; "_T-touch me_…"

Sampai ia menjadikannya _quote_ tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Namun, saat Canada bertanya apa _quote_-nya, dengan bangga ia mengatakan hal itu begitu saja.

Dan Prussia harus rela menjadi _uke_ sehari –atau mungkin lebih, gara-gara kesalahpahaman kecil itu. Tunggu, sejak kapan Canada bisa menjadi _seme_ ganas hanya karena salahpaham?

.

**R – Rose**

**USUK: **"H-hei, America! Untuk apa kau bawa mawar ini?"

"Aku jarang sekali memberikanmu mawar. Sekali-kali coba yang tidak biasalah, Iggy! Masa' aku memberikanmu kecupan terus?"

"D-diamlah, _git_!"

Melihat wajah merona itu makin membuat America menyukai mawar.

**SpaMano: **Ada beberapa hal yang membuat Romano membenci sekaligus menyukai mawar.

Pernah suatu kali Romano masuk ke kamar Spain dengan pandangan mata melotot. Melihat ranjang penuh mawar, disusul dengan pintu terkunci, dan berakhir dengan seringai Spain saat mendorongnya ke ranjang.

Ia benci karena Spain terlalu kasar.

Dan ia suka karena Spain makin bergairah akibat adanya mawar tersebut.

**PruCan: **Prussia pernah memberikan mawar pada Canada saat hari jadi mereka yang-entah-keberapa.

Melihat senyum bahagia di wajah Canada. Mendadak Prussia menjadi cinta mati sama yang namanya mawar.

Ingat. Dia tidak semaniak France dalam hal mawar ini.

.

**S – Sweat**

**USUK: **"Ayo, Iggy! Kepalanya sudah mulai bergerak tuh! Dorong teruuus~!"

"Uuukkhh!"

"_C'mon_, Art! Jangan lelah! Jangan terus-terusan mengelap keringatmu! Ayo dorong terus! Ada _hero_ yang siap mendukungmu, nih!"

"AAGHH!"

"_COME ON_, IGGY!"

"Diam _bloody git_! Kau pikir mendorong mobil kita yang mogok itu gampang? Aku sampai berkeringat terus-menerus, bodoh!"

**SpaMano: **"Yah, kita kehabisan bensin, Lovi. Aku kepanasan lagiii~ Uhh…"

Spain mengelap keringatnya, dan memandang Romano yang menghabiskan satu pak tisu hanya untuk mengelap keringat yang terus-terusan mengucur. "Roma-_chan_, kau haus? Mau yang segar-segar tidaaaak~?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, _idiota_!"

Kemudian Spain mencium Romano tepat di bibir. Setidaknya, saliva miliknya lumayan segar 'kan?

**PruCan:** Canada memandang aneh Prussia. Prussia yang sekarang sedang berlari di tempat dengan cepat. Terus-terusan hingga tiga jam terakhir ini.

"Err, Prussia? Kenapa kau terus-terusan berolahraga begitu? Kau sudah mandi keringat lho…"

"Kata _West_, kita harus menghemat air untuk masa depan! Tadi pagi aku belum mandi, dan mengingat ucapan _West_, aku tidak jadi mandi. Lalu, aku mandi keringat untuk menggantikan air!"

Dan Canada _sweatdrop_.

.

**T – Tea**

**USUK: **Apakah America menyukai teh? Kurang suka. "Aku kurang suka teh, Iggy. Kopi aja deh."

Apakah America suka bibir England yang berasa seperti teh? Tentu. "Kalau bibirmu yang berasa seperti teh, baru aku suka!"

**SpaMano: **"AKU. TIDAK. SUKA. TEH. Mengerti?" Spain tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga awalnya tidak menyukai teh, tapi karena teh itu bisa menenangkan, maka aku rajin meminumnya~ Kau harus minum teh, Roma-_chan_, kau orangnya tidak tenang sih."

"_Tomato-bastard_! Aku tidak suka!"

**PruCan: **"FRANCEEE! DI MANA GILBIRD?"

"Honhonhon, _mon ami_, seharusnya kau harus belajar dari Canada. Kau orangnya kurang tenang."

Dari hari itu, Prussia bertanya-tanya mengapa Canada bisa begitu tenang. Namun, setelah melihat Canada selalu meminum teh di pagi hari, Prussia mendadak memesan berbagai macam teh kepada England dan China dan… Japan.

.

**U – Unbelievable**

**USUK: **Akhir-akhir ini, America bertanya kenapa England jadi sering muntah.

Keesokan malamnya, ia mendengar suara tangis dari arah kamar mandi. Itu suara England. Dan setelah sampai di sana, ia bisa merasakan sebuah ketidakpercayaan merasuki hatinya ketika mendengar pengakuan England,

"A-America… A-aku, a-aku hamil…"

**SpaMano: **France membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Prussia menjatuhkan rahangnya dengan tidak elit. "HAH? ! Kalian mau menikah sebulan lagi? !"

Spain nyengir lebar dan mengangguk semangat, Romano mengumpat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

**PruCan: **Salah satu masa dimana Canada tak akan pernah bisa mempercayainya adalah…

"_Mein Kanada_, _will you marry me_?"

.

**V – Voice**

**USUK: **"Hanya dengan mendengar suaramu saja, England… Hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran suaramu saja, England… Kupikir aku akan selalu bahagia jika itu yang terjadi…"

"A-America… A-aku juga menyukai suaramu yang cempreng itu kok…"

**SpaMano: **"Hihihihihi…"

"AAAHH! SPAIINN BEGOOO! ITU SUARA SIAPA? !"

Spain nyengir ketika Romano memeluknya erat. Hei, berterimakasihlah pada Abang France!

**PruCan: **Sekarang, yang diinginkan Prussia adalah mendengar suara nyanyian Canada. Terserah mau lagu apa dan _genre _apa, yang pasti Prussia ingin mendengar suara sang pujaan.

Tetapi, Canada meminta Prussia untuk bernyanyi duluan. Dan Canada harus menyesali permintaannya karena kaca rumahnya nyaris pecah semua.

.

**W – Wedding**

**USUK: **Sebentar lagi, ia akan terikat dengan America. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan sakral dengan America. Sebentar lagi…

"Sekarang, kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami-ist… err, suami-suami."

Dan bibir mereka bertaut setelah itu.

**SpaMano: **Kapan Romano dilamar Spain? Seluruh dunia tak tahu. Apa yang dilakukan Spain dan Romano ketika selesai acara pernikahan? Seluruh dunia tahu.

"A-aahh… S-Spain! Ah!"

**PruCan: **Tubuh Canada gemetar. Ia melangkah dengan jantung berdebar dan keringat dingin menuruni pelipisnya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan altar, wajahnya memerah.

Ketika malam pertama mereka, tubuhnya memanas.

.

**X – Xylography**

**USUK: **Ini hari kelahiran anak mereka. Perjuangan England, dukungan dan semangat America.

Hal yang membuat England meneteskan air matanya, adalah saat America memberikannya sebuah hadiah spesial.

Ukiran kayu dari wajahnya, wajah anak mereka, dan wajah America sendiri. Entah sejak kapan America membuat ukiran wajah anaknya, tapi terlihat begitu mirip dengan anak mereka.

**SpaMano: **Romano kaget. Sejak kapan ada banyak ukiran kayu yang mirip sekali dengan wajah juga tubuhnya? Itu ulah Spain, pasti

"Oi, Spain! Sejak kapan kau bisa xilografi?"

"Sejak aku mengenalmu~"

**PruCan: **Tiga bulan Canada mengandung, Prussia belajar xilografi. Untuk apa? Itulah pertanyaan yang bergaung di pikiran Canada.

Setelah anak mereka lahir, barulah Canada tahu mengapa Prussia belajar xilografi. Patung ukiran mereka, buatan Prussia, terpajang di ruang keluarga.

.

**Y – Young**

**USUK: **"America, apa itu? … B-bukannya itu-?"

"Sst, Iggy, kau masih muda untuk menonton film itu~"

"HEH! KAU LEBIH MUDA DARIKU, _GIT_!"

**SpaMano: **"Kau tahu, Romano? Saat aku masih muda, banyak gadis-gadis muda yang jatuh cinta kepadaku~! Mereka sampai membawakanku banyak tomat merah nan segar! Lalu…"

Dan Spain bermonolog ria karena Romano keburu tidur.

**PruCan: **"Canada! Waktu aku masih muda, banyak orang-orang yang menyerukan betapa _awesome_-nya diriku!"

"Err… Prussia?"

"Bahkan para pemimpin atau keluarga kerajaan sekalipun ikut menyerukan kalau aku itu luar biasa _awesome_!"

"Prussia…"

"Satu lagi! Para negara juga-"

"PRUSSIA! GILBIRD DIPANGGANG FRANCE!"

…

"_WAS_? !"

.

**Z – Zone**

**USUK: **Rapat dunia…

"Pengumuman, semua! _Hero _akan mengumumkan sesuatu!"

Semuanya diam.

"Kini, tubuh England atau Arthur Kirkland menjadi zona Amerika Serikat! Hahahaha!"

_Scone_ melayang.

**SpaMano: **Zona wilayah Spanyol bertambah.

Spain mendeklarasikan kalau tubuh Romano itu termasuk zona Spanyol.

Tomat busuk melayang.

Ya, kasusnya sama seperti America di atas.

**PruCan: **France dan Spain geleng-geleng kepala. Prussia sudah membuat batas di depan kamarnya. Bertuliskan, '_Zona Prussia the Awesome and Canada_'.

.

Sungguh hidup yang bahagia, istimewa, dan hangat dipenuhi cinta.

#

**FIN**

#

**A/N: **… #tutupmukapakebukubiologi Fanfiksi perdana, namun abalan. T.T

Buat _drabbles_ itu susah juga ya… ._. Butuh waktu beberapa bulan untuk menyelesaikannya. DX

Ngeliat _hint_ CanaPruss? Salahkan otak saya yang nodong minta _uke!_Prussia. XD #plak Eniwei, jika Anda memberikan saya _review_, saya akan doakan Anda akan menikah dengan Mbah Russia! XDD #ditempeleng

Satu lagi, _thanks_ buat **Higashiyama-san** yang sukses membuat saya niat _publish_ ini _fanfic_. XD #asalnyebut #dilempardoujin

_Mind to review, anyone_? :3


End file.
